Behind Closed Doors
by nakashima
Summary: A youngs girls life has finally hit rock bottom when she meets a guy, but how long can she play off her bruises as nothing? No matter how hard she tries her secrets are revealed and again she is hurt.
1. Chapter One

Behind Closed Doors By. nakashima  
  
Chapter One:  
  
She walked down the streets her eyes closed. She could feel the rain hit her face as she slowly made her way down the black deserted path home, or what she tried to call home. No one knew or understood what went on behind closed doors. Everyone thought she had a wonderful life with wonderful parents, but was that really true?- - - - -  
  
Her alarm clock buzzed a silent hum, but it was pointless. She was awake, she hardly ever slept. She found it unnessecary. Not only did her father hold all night parties but her mother, stepmother, constantly had 3am errands for her to run, making it hard to sleep even if she wanted to. She placed her feet softly on the floor. The cold cement met her bare toes and she listened sarcastically for the hiss of hot meeting cold.  
  
She tip toed for to her broken dresser and pulled out her green and white uniform. She carefully put on her shirt and stated to put on her green skirt when she tripped over her intercom cord and came down on the hard cement hitting her head on the dressers edge. She silently prayed that she didnt wake anyone up. When she heard nothing she picked herself up and wiped away her silent tears.  
  
Her head was pounding, but it didnt cut the skin. She checked her arms, no bruises. Well, no new bruises. She hurt all over, but no more then usual. She pulled up her white stocking to cover her bruises and slipped on her brown shoes. 'Please dont wake up' She picked up her yelllow back pack and crept up the stairs shifting her wight so the boards didnt squeek.  
  
When she got to the top of the stairs she stepped over the drunken men and women that lay passed out on the floor, among them her mother and father.  
  
She quietly shut the front door behind her and made her way out towards the school. She knew that the bell wouldnt ring for another 2 hours, but she didnt care. She was always this early.  
  
She waited by the door for the janitor to let her in. Little did she know that there was a guy who was there at the same time for the same reasons. The locked clicked and she entered the school. "Good Morning Kagome, another test to re-take?" The janitor joked as he re-locked the door. "Yea, i supposed so. Come on Mr.Riechi, you know im not that good at math." A smile graced her pretty face for the first time since friday. "Well, i will see you tomorrow Kagome. Have a great Monday."  
  
"You too Mr. Riechi." Kagome called out as she walked down the lone hall. She turned down the first corridor and walked into Mrs.Kikyo's math class. "Well, its nice to see another student here so bright and early." Mrs. Kikyo joked as Kagome walked into the door. 'Poor kids.' Mrs. Kikyo sighed to herself as she watched Kagome take her seat. "Kagome i would like you to meet Inuyasha."  
  
"Hi." Kagome said in a small voice, not really caring. She didnt have any friends and she didnt want any. "Yea." Inuyasha shrugged away from her, he didnt want any friend either. "Right, well im going to leave you two for a little bit. Dont have too much fun, this IS school." Mrs Kikyo giggled as she left the room.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she had bruises on her upper arm in the obious shape of a hand. "What happened?" Kagome shrugged not bothering to look at him. "I fell." She said plainly. "It doesnt look like you fell." Kagome growled low in her throat she didnt like to talk about it. "Well, i did. Look ive got alot of work to do." Inuyasha sighed and went back to his work.- - - Two hours passed like nothing and the bell rang. Other students filed in. Among them was a girl named Sango Asune and her boyfriend Miroku Tadiko. Behind them was Kouga, he was the skater boy type. Kagome had seen Kouga and Sango together. She knew they were in love, but both were too worried about their reputations to admit it.  
  
"Wow, looky here. Its the Loser and the Brainiac." Miroku, the most popular guy in school, sat down turned around in his chair to face Kagome and Inuyasha. "So, why are you two here so early. I bet you just love to come in and do extra credit. Hey Kagome, i could give you something else to do." He winked at her and she just turned away and pretended to ignore him. "Hey, why dont you leave her alone Tadiko, she obviously doesnt go for the jerks." Inuyasha sneered at Miroku's direction. "Sorry Inuyasha didnt know she was your bitch."  
  
"That right, which means hands off asshole." Kagome looked up with a suprised look. Was he standing up for her? "You want to start something.." Miroku stood up to meet Inuyasha's gaze. Kagome gave a worried look to Sango, who put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Come on, lets not fight right now." Miroku put an arm around Sango and they both went back to the front of the room to take their seats.  
  
"You didnt have to do that." Kagome told Inuyasha in a shy tone as he sat down beside her. "I just cant stand him, thats all. Besides, he shouldnt talk to you like that you dont deserve it." Kagome looked over to him, no one had ever been so nice to her. "Well, thank you." He nodded in return as Mrs. Kikyo walked into the room.  
  
-Well, i hope you like it. It's my new story! And yes it is a TRAGEDY...Anyway check my authors page for an update of all my not updated stories... 


	2. Chapter Two

Behind Closed Doors By. nakashima  
  
Behind Closed Doors By. nakashima  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The lunch bell rang and most of Mrs. Kikyo's class filed out. Since Kagome didnt have any money for lunch, nor did she bring her own she just sat in her chair and caught up on some other homework. She really didnt need to do it since this week was nothing but tests.  
  
Inuyasha liked Mrs. Kikyo's home room but he didnt know how much longer he could stay in it. He groaned to himself as he thought about staying in the room for the rest of the day and the rest of the week for that matter. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, she had her head resting on her hand and it looked as if she was sleeping. "Kagome?" He nugged her side a little and she stirred from her sleep. "Yea? What?"  
  
"Have i've done something to affend you, or what?" Inuyasha stood up and started to walk out of the room. "No," Kagome breathed out and Inuyasha stopped about half way to the door. "it's not you. Look im sorry, ok? Did you need something?" Inuyasha smiled a little, atleast she changed her tone. "I dont know about you, but ive had enough of this room. You want to go get something to eat?" Kagome smiled sadly, he didnt quite know her yet but it still broke his heart. "No thanks."  
  
"Come on, its my treat." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the room. "Would you let go of me?!" Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her. "Will you come with me?" Kagome gave him an unsure look and nodded yes.  
  
They had been walking for a little over a half an hour and Kagome was sure that they were cutting class. "Inuyasha, dont you think we should get back?" Inuyasha ignored her and just kept walking. "We're almost there i promise." Kagome continued to follow him and couldnt help but notice that he had gorgeous onyx hair. They turned down the darkened alley and Inuyasha clicked on a light. "I dont -" Inuyasha turned her around to face a wall covered with elaborate grafette. "It's beautiful. Did you do this?"  
  
"Yea,i've still got a little room left. I was wondering if i could put a portrait of you here. It's been unfinised for so long, i just havent found something that i want to put here. Until today." Inuyasha's eyes were pleading with her to be his model. What could she say? I mean, she didnt see any harm in it. "Yea, thats really sweet of you." Inuyasha smiled heavenly and they both started to walk back towards the school, discussing about the painting and about a possible friendship.  
  
"So, he storms in the room and says 'Pardon me sir, but your sitting in my seat!' " Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's joke as they both walked up the school steps. The bell would ring in a matter of minutes, meaning they had been gone for about 2 hours. They walked down the lone halls, feeling a breeze from a nearby fan. A crumpled piece of paper ran its way across the hall and Inuyasha started to sing an old cowboy song, calling it a tumble weed. Kagome laughed immensly as Inuyasha got attacked by a blowing piece of newspaper. This was the most fun either of them have had in a long while.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to Mrs. Kikyo's room to find it empty. There were two notes on the board, one for each of them.  
  
Mr. Tama,  
  
I'm glad to see you have made a new friend. Although you were absent after lunch i have decided to excuse you. There is some homework on your desk, i expect it done.  
  
Mrs. Kikyo - - -  
- - - -  
- - -  
  
Miss Higurashi,  
  
Please do the homework assigned on your desk. And dont let this one get away. .o !  
  
Mrs. Kikyo  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha tossed the notes into the recycle bin and started on the worksheets on their desk. "Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke softly as if he was disturbing her. "Yea?" Kagome tipped her head up to look at him. "Can i walk you home?" The bell buzzed throughout the school, the halls flooded with teenagers want to get out of the hell hole they called 7th period. Kagome on the other hand stood frozen. "I dont think so." She packed up her things and immediatly rushed out the door with Inuyasha trailing her. "But, why not?!" He called after her but no response he stood alone in the halls watching her exit the school.  
  
Kagome was trying to be mean, she honestly wasnt. It's just that it wasnt a good idea for him to come anywhere near her house. Her mind relived the actions of the day and soon she found herself staring down her front door. She let her hand linger on the door knob, not really wanting to go inside. Soon her fears came true as the doord swung open involunarily. A violent looking man was staring down at Kagome. "Who the fuck are you?!" Kagome pushed past him angrily. "Get out of my way." The man grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back to him. "Well, you little bitch. Since you put it that way, how about you take a nose dive into the ground." The man smirked confindently at her, sending chills up her spine and a smart remark in her head. "How about you take a breath mint."  
  
The man drug Kagome into the living room, that whole while she was screaming prpfanities at him. "Hey yo, Naraku! We got a little bitch here who wants in the house!" Naraku stepped out of the shadows with a raven haired woman on his arm. "Thats just my worthless daughter. Let her go." Naraku took another drink of his cold beer. "Where have you been all day, Kagome." Naraku put a hand to her chin and lifted her face to his. "Ive been at school dumbass!" Kagome flinched as a hard hand came in contact with her face. "Well, well. Sess, i think my little girl needs a punish ment. Her rooms down stairs, dont trip." The man that was holding her smiled down at her.  
  
"Come on babe." Hot tears cradled down her face as she thought of the events to come. "Please, let me go! Please dont!" Her head his almost every step as she was drug down stairs. The man kicked open her bed room door and through her on the bed. She flinched as she saw him undress. He has long silver hair and was built all over. On his back was a tattoo of a dragon and on his arms were various tattoos. He had a nose rings and 2 tongue rings. Kagome curled up into a ball and skooted away into the far corner of her bed. She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and she prayed to kami that it was someone that could save her.  
  
The man slammed the door shut. "No interruptions." But the door flung back open and Kagome exhaled sadly, it was no one that could save her. It was just her mother. "Come on Kagura. I want to get some time in." The man whined as she just stood at the door. "Yea, yea. What? Are you crying Kagome? Is my little baby scared!!" Kagura rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Do what you want. I dont care." She turned around and again he shut the door.  
  
The man called Sess advanced towards her. "We're going to have fun!" He grabbed her by the skirt and drug her towards him. When she was under him he ripped off her skirt and her shirt. "Stop! Please just stop!" He licked away the tears that went down her face. "Dont worry baby. You'll love it." He ran a hand over her body and turned around to pick up his pants. Kagome saw the chance to escape and ran into her bathroom locking the door behind her. "Dammit bitch! Get out of there now!" Kagome crawled into the bathtub sobbing as the man kicked at the door. She knew it couldnt be long before her door would break.  
  
She got out of the tub and fumbled into her medicine cabinet above the sink. She dug through a box of condoms she stole from her father. She knew one way or another she was going to be raped, she decided she'd rather not run the risk of bringing a baby into this world. Not with her family. The door finally started to crack and eventually it broke down. An angry Sess stepped through and grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm. He literally through her from the bathroom. she hit the wall beside her bed and landed on her stomach. She was in and out of consicousness  
  
The man gathered up his clothes and exited the room. She felt so dirty. Like she had done something terribly wrong. Her consiouc was filled with the thick mass of guilt.  
  
Then it was like her spirit had hope, like she had something to live for. A smile graced her lips and she somewhat forgot about what had just happened. "Inuyasha..."  
Kagome showered and quietly walked up the stairs. Everyone was out back in the pool, partying. She walked over to the sink and got a glass of cold water. She leaned up against the counter and just thought about Inuyasha and how good he made her feel. She hadnt felt this pue since her mother was alive...  
  
This was a re-post for those curoius i just took out some things no big.. 


	3. Chapter Three

Behind Closed Doors

By. nakashima

Chapter Three  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as her alarm clock hummed silently. "Monday.." She whispered to no one. Kagome walked over to her closet and looked at the things inside. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a hoodie she got from one of her friends. Rin, Rin had moved about three years ago. About the same time her mother died.  
  
FlashBack  
  
"Hey Rin!" Kagome ran up to her. She had her hair pulled into two small ponytails that sat on her shoulder. "Hey Kagome, ready for school." Kagome turned up her nose playfully. "I hate Mondays." Rin nodded and they both started to walk to Student Middle School. "So, what do you think we should do this weekend?" Rin asked as they both stepped up the curb. "Well, Mom asked me if I wanted to go with her to this spa place and I guess my 'father' is coming to see us." Kagome rolled her eyes at the word father. She really didn't like him at all but he insisted on seeing her and her mother.  
  
"Rin? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as soon as they entered the building. Her friend wasn't as talkative as she used to be. "No... Kagome, Mom got a new job in America. We have to move..." Kagome nearly dropped her books. "What?! Your leaving?!"  
- - - -  
Kagome's day just seemed to get worse and worse. Her best friend ever was moving to America, she failed her math exam, and to top it all off Miroku was hitting on her again.  
  
"Mom? Mom I'm home. Mom?" Kagome called around the house. 'Where is she?' Kagome walked over to the fridge to get a soda when she saw a little pink paper.  
  
Kagome-  
  
Sorry I couldn't be here at ask how your day was, but I had to go get some milk and some other groceries. I made some sandwiches for you, there in the fridge. I'll be back in a little bit.  
  
-Mom  
  
"Well, Atleast she made sandwiches." Kagome opened the fridge and pulled out the plate of sandwiches. She thought it was so cute how her mother used to put toothpicks with little labels attached like flags. Kagome sorted through them and got a ham sandwich with lettuce. Kagome couldn't remember a time when she came home from school and her mother wasn't here.  
  
Kagome sat down on the couch and began to eat her sandwich. She flipped on the Television and turned it to the news channel to see what tomorrow's weather was going to be like. Her eyes shot to the screen as an announcement of a car accident came on.  
  
"Yes, William, thank you. Hi I'm Trisha Youji here live at the crash site. It seems that a semi-truck ran a red light and hit a small blue SUV causing an 8 car pile up. As you can see behind me firemen are desperately working to free the hostages of this savage scene. Wait a second." The woman put a hand to her ear as if listening to some knew information. "We have just received word that the driver of the truck is on his way to Tokyo Hospital along with 3 of the other drivers. " The woman pulled a fire man onto camera. "Sir, can you give us any information." The fire man heaved a heavy sigh. "Some of the drivers are in critical conditions. We've already lost one woman, we are working as fast as we can but its just not fast enough." The lady looked down to the ground a minute before asking him what the ladies name was. He hesitated to answer, but finally breathed out "Ms. Asiyu Higurashi." Another fireman called for him and he ran off.  
  
Kagome switched off the television, her mouth open. Tears starting to pour from her eyes.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome wiped a rebel tear that fell from her eye. "I miss you so much Mom." Kagome stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair a few times before grabbing her backpack. "Time for school I guess." She was looking forward to school today. Ever since she lost all her friends and her mother no one at school seemed to even bother to talk to her. Until Inuyasha. She hoped that they could become friends. Kagome wouldn't admit it, but she needed a friend.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs quietly as she could. She looked around the kitchen at the top of the stairs. People were passed out on the floor as usual. Kagome opened the front door to a world of darkness. She opened up the screen door and shut the front door as quietly as she could. She let the screen door slam shut because it didn't matter. As long as she was outside she was pretty much safe. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard her name being called from down the street. She walked as fast as she could in the direction of the high school. 'Just go away, please.'  
  
"Kagome?! Wait up!" The voice called again. 'Go away, please!' She screamed in her head. But the footsteps behind her got faster and faster. Kagome sped up her pace, not bothering to look back. She let out a scream as a hand was laid on her shoulder. "Kagome!? What? What's wrong?" Kagome stopped screaming and turned around. "Inuyasha?! You scared the hell out of me!" Kagome hit his arm with her book. "Don't do that!" Inuyasha backed up. "Sorry." She sighed and they both started to walk to school. "So what are you doing in this neighborhood anyway?" Kagome asked as they both walked down the side walk. "I live here, is that your house? The white one?" Kagome nodded yes. "Oh, that's cool. I live about a block away from you then."  
- -  
- -  
They walked all the way to school just talking about stupid things. Mostly about Inuyasha's painting in the alley. They waited for Mr. Riechi to open the school doors. Mrs. Kikyo wasn't in her room this morning so they let themselves in and sat in their seats. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" Kagome asked. "Yes, my Mom and I just moved to this part of town. I've been coming to this school for about a week, but only after hours. I needed to catch up some things. What about you? " Kagome looked up at him trying to find the right words. She didn't want his pity, so she had to say it just right. "No, I'm not new. I've lived here all my life." Kagome tapped her pencil. 'That's it Kagome, just stay away from the subject of Mom.' Inuyasha sighed. "What?" Kagome looked at him curiously. "There's something your not telling me. I want to be your friend but how can I if you wont tell me things?" Kagome looked down at her papers. "Let's just say that ever since my mother died things have been rough."  
  
"Your mother? She is alive though." Kagome looked up at him with an i'd think I'd know look. "I saw her and your father." Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. "If your talking about Kagura she isn't my mother and could you not refer to Naraku as my father?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Why? They look really nice, I mean you have a nice house and they were pretty nice to me." Kagome dropped her pencil. "You talked to them?! What did you say?!" Inuyasha picked up her pencil and handed it to her. "Nothing really. I just handed them their newspaper and they asked me how I was." Kagome's heart was beating rapidly. "How do you know it was my parents though?"  
  
"Well, Naraku said he lived their and had a daughter about my age and this morning I saw you leave that house so I kinda put two and two together." Kagome sighed an 'O.'

* * *

I know my chapters are usually a little longer then this and im sorry. But you can review anyway!! Please? Pretty please?


	4. chapter four

Behind Closed Doors By. nakashima

Chapter Four

The last bell rang and Kagome waited for Inuyasha by his locker. She had memorized which one it was, 3687 D. It was just right outside of her last hour. Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd and saw Kagome standing by his locker. He hoped this would become a tradition because Kagome's locker was in the busiest part of the school and quite frankly he hated pushing his way over to it. But he did it anyway, just to see her between classes.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked up to his locker and started putting in the combination 17, 41, 7. "What up? Have fun in Sociology?" Inuyasha dramatically sighed "Oh yes! It was great fun!" She laughed at his sarcasm. "Hey Kagome? You want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Inuyasha breathed out quickly. "Oh ... umm.. gee I want to but uh, I cant." Kagome said nervously. "I'm...grounded." Inuyasha looked a little disappointed. "Oh, well that's ok. What did you do to get grounded?" Kagome shuffled her feet. "Oh you know, just stuff." Inuyasha slipped the last book into his book bag and closed his locker. "Oh." .Outside Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the steps that went up to the school. Neither of them were ready to go home yet. "Inuyasha? About your painting... when can we get started?" Inuyasha looked a little surprised, he hadn't really thought about it. "Well, we could start now. You don't have to be anywhere do you?" Kagome looked at her feet, she knew if she wasn't home within a half an hour after school let out she would be in deep shit and no doubt Naraku would be really mad. "Nope, I don't have to be anywhere." Kagome said a little cocky, she smirked to herself at how Naraku's face would look when he realized that she didn't come home after school.

They stopped by the local drug store to get a milk shake. Inuyasha got a chocolate shake and Kagome got a strawberry shake. Mr. Trey let them take the cups. Kagome knew him from a long time ago, at one time he and her mom were dating. Oh how she missed the old days, where she actually had some freedom. "So, have you thought about poses?" Inuyasha asked her. "Poses? Like for the painting?" Inuyasha nodded a yes and took a sip of his shake. "Oh yes. I was thinking something like this..." Kagome put her shake down and reached behind her as she grabbed her leg like a ballerina, her eyes went cross and she put her finger under her nose like she was picking it. They both broke out laughing. Inuyasha especially. "Or something like this..." Kagome stuck her tongue out as far as it would go and started playing air guitar. Inuyasha laughed "You could be in that one band...umm. KISS! Yeah you could be in that!" Kagome picked up her shake. "You think?"

As soon as they reached the alley Inuyasha took out a charcoal pencil and some paper. "What's that for?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha turned over an empty metal trash can and took off his over shirt to place on top of it. "Sit down, I have to draw it out before I put it in paint." Kagome, feeling a little dumb for not thinking of that, sat down on top of the trash can and Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha walked around her as if looking for the right angle. Kagome, feeling a little bored, decided to stare at the little children playing in the park. "PERFECT!" Inuyasha yelled very loudly into her ear nonetheless. "What and what are you yelling for!" Inuyasha immediately walked over to her. "Shh, just go back to whatever you were doing a second ago."

"What? Watching the children?" Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome a little crept out by all of this, went back to peacefully watching a child go down the slide. She reminisced on a memory of her mother. It was almost like yesterday she could remember it that clear, the leave were blowing in the wind and signs of autumn were all around. A much younger Kagome climbed to the top of the slide, her worried mother down below telling her to be careful and just as she was getting ready to go down, Kagome stepped on her untied shoe lace, going stomach first all the way down the metallic slide.

"You look so sad... is something wrong?" Inuyasha inquired whilst looking at a seemingly preoccupied Kagome, her eyes were wide with sadness seeping from them while at the same time they were clouded as if angry with the world. She sat with her knees facing him, leaning against the wall with her head turned to her right. When she didn't answer him, he figured it best to leave well enough alone and sketched the beauty of her sorrow and anguish. Deep inside him he wished he could cure whatever was causing her to feel like the world had turned against her. He kept the charcoal to the paper as her drew out every detail of her lips and every shadow that clouded her eyes. 


End file.
